


Christmas Wishes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt) In a ridiculously uncharacteristic moment of whimsy, Draco sits on Santa’s knee and asks for a special Christmas gift. Drabble or double-drabble, including <b>parcel</b>, <b>daft</b>, and <b>merriment</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Wishes

Title: Christmas Wishes  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: (Prompt) In a ridiculously uncharacteristic moment of whimsy, Draco sits on Santa’s knee and asks for a special Christmas gift. Drabble or double-drabble, including **parcel** , **daft** , and **merriment**.  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for the Hex Files Dec/Jan Challenge.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Christmas Wishes

~

“A Muggle shop? Daft idea,” Draco grumbled.

Harry sighed. “Just stay here. I’ll be one minute.”

Harry dashed in and Draco began inspecting a gaudy display depicting elves in various stages of merriment. In the centre sat... Draco grinned, walking in. Santa wasn’t busy.

“Ho! What’s your Christmas wish?” Santa asked cheerily.

“I’m a bit old for that.”

“No one’s too old,” Santa said. “Sit.”

Draco’s hesitated as Santa patted his knee. As odd as it seemed, however, this felt right, so Draco stepped over several gaily wrapped parcels and sat.

“What’s your wish this year?” Santa asked.

Draco started to give a flippant answer, but something made him be truthful. “A commitment from Harry,” he whispered. “I want us to be a family.”

“What does Harry want?”

Draco shrugged.

“Ask.”

Draco looked up, Santa’s tone making him suspicious, but just then he got distracted.

“Draco?”

Seeing Harry, he said, “Thanks anyway, Santa,” before walking off.

“What were you doing?” Harry asked.

“Talking to Santa,” Draco said, pointing.

“I hope he didn’t answer,” Harry chuckled.

“What--?” When Draco looked back, it was clear Santa was a statue. He gaped.

“You okay?” Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. What’d just happened?

~


	2. Christmas Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Hex Files 2007 Dec/Jan Challenge.

Title: Christmas Dream  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: (Prompt) Either Harry or Draco receives a gift (from the other) that leaves him quite astounded. Dialogue only, no word limit.  
Word Count: 360  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for the Hex Files Dec/Jan Challenge, prompt B. It prolly should be read after [Christmas Wishes](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/311633.html)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Christmas Dream

~

“So you expect me to believe that the Santa display came alive for you? You’ll forgive me if I’m a bit sceptical, Draco, since it was a statue last I looked.”

“I’m aware of how it sounds, but I’m telling you, not only did it come alive, but it gave me advice.”

“Why would you even need advice from a Santa statue?”

“As I already said, it was unsolicited advice. He gestured me over and invited me to sit on his lap--”

“Mm hm, right. Look, Draco, there are better stories that you could make up.”

“For the last time, I am not making it up! The statue came alive and spoke to me. Believe me or don’t, I can’t say I care at this point, and I refuse to continue this discuss-- What’s this?”

“What does it look like?”

“Those are... Harry? Those are Bonding bracelets. Do you realize the sig-- Oh Merlin.”

“What, have you never seen a man on bended knee before?”

“No, actually. This is the first time anyone’s ever propo-- done what I think you’re about to do.”

“So will you?”

“You have to ask me a question.”

“Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honour of Bonding with me?”

“...”

“Draco, the kissing is lovely, but I need an answer.”

“Yes! Yes, you prat, I’ll Bond with you...”

“...”

“So are you serious about the Santa statue? Did it really come to life?”

“I swear it did. I can show you the memory if you like.”

“No, that’s not necessary. I believe you, actually. So, um, what did it say?’’

“It asked what I want for Christmas.”

“And what did you say? Is it a secret?”

“No, not a secret, but there’s not really a point in saying now, is there?”

“Why not? Maybe I’ll get it for you.”

“You already got it for me. All I want is to make a family with you, Harry. That’s the best gift I’ll ever get.”

“Well, there’s one thing you could still use.”

“What’s that?”

“Haha. Um, a Sanity Potion! Ha. Er... Draco? What are you doing with that pillow? Draco?! No! Hahaha...”

~


	3. New Year Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius and Albus play a New Year’s prank on their fathers. Prompt words: cracker, dexterity, and youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter rated: R
> 
> A/N: Written for the Hex Files Dec/Jan Prompt C. 
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

New Year Tricks

~

Perhaps his odd Santa encounter had made him more sensitive, but soon Draco began wondering why Scorpius was spending so much time with Albus Severus Potter. When he rounded the corner to see Scorpius whispering to Albus, his eyes narrowed. They were plotting something...

“Draco?” Harry said, walking up behind him. Startled, Draco jumped. 

“Merlin!” he yelped. 

“Still a bit jumpy?” Harry asked, laying a soothing hand on Draco’s back. “Shall I dress up like Santa, replace the scary memories with some good ones?”

Draco growled and Harry snickered. “Sorry,” he said, not looking sorry at all. “I shouldn’t tease.”

“Oh, I’ve long known you’re a tease,” Draco shot back. “Right now I’m more concerned with what our sons are plotting.”

“Who says they’re plot...?” Harry trailed off, pursing his lips as he surveyed the two giggling youths who he could see at the bottom of the stairs. As he watched, they leaned their heads together. “I see what you mean.” He smirked and pulled something out of his pocket. “Let’s see what they’re saying.”

Draco watched with raised eyebrows as Harry, with great dexterity, lowered the Extendable Ears to within hearing distance of the boys. “Very Slytherin,” he said admiringly. 

Harry snorted. “I have to be. I’m engaged to one and raising another.”

They leaned forward as their sons’ voices became clear. 

“I think it worked,” Scorpius said. “Father has been quite starry-eyed.”

“You think it’s because my dad finally popped the question?” Albus’ slightly deeper voice asked.

“What else could it be? I knew it would work.”

“I just can’t believe he fell for it,” Albus said. “That was a cracker Animator Spell.”

Scorpius sounded superior as he replied. “Of course it was! I found it in Grandfather Lucius’ stash of grimoires.”

Harry turned to Draco, who had the grace to look ashamed. “Lucius’ grimoires?” he mouthed. 

Draco rolled his eyes, not deigning to answer.

“Ooh, can I see them?” Albus asked, distracting both men. Harry’s eyes widened in alarm. He moved forward to show himself, but Draco grasped his arm, restraining him.

“Yeah, sure,” Scorpius said. “I have to look for another spell anyway, just to be sure they seal the deal and we really do become brothers.”

“Brilliant,” Albus said, his voice fading as he moved out of range of the Extendable Ears.

“Those menaces!” Draco hissed. 

Harry nodded. “You know what? We need to turn the tables on them now that they’re not expecting it.” 

Draco considered this, a crafty smile breaking over his face. “Mm, yes, and I know just where to start.”

~

Scorpius uttered a soft Unlocking Spell, slipping inside his grandfather’s study quietly. Looking around to be sure the coast was clear, he gestured someone in after him.

“This is so cool!” Albus said, looking around, and Scorpius beamed with pride before remembering to have his Malfoy mask in place. 

“Of course it is,” he drawled, dragging Albus towards the enormous desk that dominated the room. Reaching up, he pulled down a huge book that looked almost bigger than he was. “Help me with this, will you?” he said. 

Albus grabbed the other end of the grimoire and helped Scorpius to settle it onto the desk. Poring over it, the two boys soon located the spell they were searching for. 

“Here it is,” Scorpius said. “Soul Linking Spell.”

“Er, that sounds kinda...”

“What?”

“Well, Dark, don’t you think?”

“It says it makes it so their souls are linked and they rely on each other for everything. That should ensure that they stay together.”

Albus opened his mouth but was interrupted by a reverberating voice. “Who doth intrude in my private domain?”

Both boys jumped and the book suddenly began to flip its pages rapidly. They stepped back just in time for it to slam shut. 

“Perhaps you would like to feed me your soul’s energy?” the voice continued. “Come closer that I might see my next meal.”

Albus yelped and, dragging Scorpius with him, exited the room with haste, the door slamming behind them. 

Draco stepped out from behind a hidden panel in a bookcase, laughing. Harry, behind him, shook his head. “‘Who doth intrude?’ Where did you come up with that?”

Still chuckling, Draco walked over to the grimoire and placed it back into the shelf. Then he waved his wand in a complicated pattern until the shelf appeared empty. “There, all safe now.”

Harry walked up behind Draco, wrapping arms around him. “Right, now that we’ve eliminated that threat, wanna snog?”

Draco grinned. “Snog? How about a celebratory shag?”

~

Harry sighed and arched against Draco, wrapping his legs tighter around him as they writhed together on the bed. The pale moon outside the window cast a silver glow over them as they moved, bodies flowing together in an ancient dance.

“Oh gods, Draco,” Harry gasped, his mouth falling open as pleasure spilled from him. Draco tensed above him before shuddering and finally collapsing. 

As they kissed, neither man noticed a twinkly-eyed man in a red suit watching from outside. With a smile, he turned away. “Happy New Year, boys,” he whispered before disappearing. 

~Fin


End file.
